Rez
Rez is a megalomaniac, cybernetic entity, and the main antagonist of the series; he is also the arch-nemesis of Gex. His one true ambition is to control the entire Media Dimension under his own rule and ensure the longevity of bad TV shows and Z-Grade movies. He leads an army of various TV characters from different TV worlds which is where his nickname "Lord of the Media Dimension" came in. He also has a collection of Star Trek bloopers, according to Xtra (whom he kidnapped in the third game to get to Gex). In Gex, Rez tried to make Gex his network's mascot. When Gex defeated Rez, Rez lost his power over the Media Dimension. In Gex: Enter the Gecko, Rez was trying to take over what he lost in Gex and restart his empire. Not much is known about the origins of Rez, only that he thrives and lives within the Media Dimension, and that he is incredibly versatile at constantly popping up every few years, after Gex has rid him from the Media Dimension. In Enter the Gecko Rez's fight takes place in none other than Rezopolis. Rez employs several weapons against Gex which include homing missiles and eye lasers. Rez also reveals to Gex that he is his father. This is debatable, as it could just be a reference to Star Wars, and Gex even makes a snide comeback to this. In Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, he also has a target on his chest when it is revealed, which is his weak spot. After he is defeated, he disappears and Gex rescues his partner, Agent Xtra. It is possible that Rez may still be alive, but he has not been seen since then. Appearance Rez's form in Gex is much thinner and sleeker than his later designs; Rez is purple in this design. Rez does not have any legs, he travels by hovering. The back of his head is full of liquid noise; there is a large, sharp blade at the back of his head; Rez has several large, sharp teeth; his right eye is a test pattern, while his left eye is a film leader countdown. This design is the only one where Rez wears a cloak; there is a circle on Rez's abdomen. His arms have several spikes all along them; his hands look skeletal. When Gex defeated Rez in this form, Rez transformed into a sphere of energy, and escaped. In Enter the Gecko, Rez went under a massive redesign. This new design is much larger, and a more dangerous appearance; he is also mostly dark gray and holes on armor. Rez now has sharp blades, on top of his shoulders, which seem to have heart monitors on them. His arms no longer have the spikes along them; his fingers now appear to be made of fire. His head is mostly unchanged from his original form; he now has slits for pupils; the liquid noise on the back of his head is now a pulsing, blue sphere. Wires can be seen all around his head and waist. Rez still has no legs, though instead of just hovering, there is a large flame burning. What appears to be lizard skin can be seen on certain parts of his body, this is most noticeable around his chest and arms. When Gex defeated Rez in this form, Rez once again transformed into a sphere and energy, although this time Gex trapped him in a TV. When Gex makes to turn the TV off, Rez tries to bargain with him, saying he could get his enemy a meeting with someone's fiancée he knows. Rez' form in Deep Cover Gecko is somewhat of a mixture of his two previous forms. Rez still has the larger form from Enter the Gecko, though several aspects of his Gex form can be seen, such as; Rez's right eye is a 1, while his left is a 2. Rez still has the sharp blades on his shoulders, and it is revealed that they are the missile launchers which he first used in Enter the Gecko. The circle on his abdomen returns, though it now has armor, as it is Rez's one weak spot (the pre-battle hint says "Stay on target..."). While Rez had one flame that kept him hovering, he now has four smaller thrusters to do this job. Unlike the previous two times Gex defeated Rez, this time Rez exploded into several pieces, passing out of view while doing so, possibly meaning that he is truly dead. Abilities This is a list of all of Rez' powers and weapons seen in throughout the series. *'Remote Control:' Rez used a control to activate traps and launch as a boomerang against Gex in Gex. *'Bombs:' Rez summoned bombs that rain down on Gex. Seen in Gex. *'Cyclone:' Rez has is able to spin at incredibly fast speeds, creating a "cyclone" effect. Seen in Gex and Deep Cover Gecko. *'Diminishment/Growth:' Rez is seen being able to increase or decrease his size instantaneously. He is only seen actively doing this in Enter the Gecko, though it was hinted he could in Gex; when Rez reached through Gex's TV to bring him to the Media Dimension, his arm was larger than Gex himself, though when Gex actually meets Rez they are roughly the same size. *'Exploding TVs:' Rez summoned several exploding TVs in Gex. *'Hand Slam:' Rez slams his hands on Gex when the player has to make Rez hit the green tower in Enter the Gecko. *'Laser Vision:' Rez is able to shoot powerful laser beams from his eyes. Seen in Gex and Enter the Gecko *'Liquid Rez:' Rez is able to shoot bolts of Liquid Rez from his abdomen, and also summoned several globs of liquid Rez to target Gex. Seen in Gex. *'Missile Launcher:' Rez has two missile launchers mounted on his shoulders and fires his missiles at Gex. Seen in Enter the Gecko and Deep Cover Gecko. In Enter the Gecko the screen changes to Rez's lock-on screen, making the player not see where the missiles come out from until Deep Cover Gecko. *'Ramming:' Rez was seen trying to ram Gex. Seen in Gex and Enter the Gecko. *'Shockwave:' Rez created a shockwave. Seen in Deep Cover Gecko. *'Swipe:' Rez made several swipes. Seen in Enter the Gecko and Deep Cover Gecko. *'Transformation:' In Gex and Enter the Gecko, Rez is seen transforming into a sphere of energy, to retreat. In the Deep Cover Gecko novelization, Rez is seen transforming to liquid noise rather than exploding, when he is hit with slime from the slime flies, and transforming back. Gex's Father? Gex's father is mentioned in the Gex instruction manual as "Dad". He works for NASA and is always doing research. He and ten other volunteers were chosen to see if they would eat tapioca pudding in zero gravity. However, their rocket exploded due to a Band-Aid floating in one of the fuel tanks, killing them. His death devastated his family, and resulted in Gex's love for TV after he spends most of his days in front of the screen to deal with his death.Playstation Gex instruction booklet, p. 6-10 In Enter the Gecko, after Gex defeats Rez, Rez says that he is Gex's father. Gex asks how that's possible, and Rez explains, "It's true. I didn't always look like this; I fell into a scrapheap, while trying to get free cable.". To this day it is still not known whether Rez truly is Gex's father, though in the special ending of the U.S. version of Enter the Gecko ''Gex said: "''Dad is a megalomaniac TV Killer who happens to dress as the tin man." Also in the ending of the PS1 version of Deep Cover Gecko, Gex makes a sarcastic comeback to this ("That's my dad! Good thing I got you out of there when I could/did!"). The Deep Cover Gecko novelization reworks the whole concept, so it is possible. *This was a retcon. *This was merely a reference to Star Wars. Liquid Rez Throughout the series, liquid noise is seen all around Rezopolis. The game manuals and the Deep Cover Gecko novelization describe it is as the very essence of Rez. In Gex and Enter the Gecko, Rez transforms into liquid Rez to retreat; and in Enter the Gecko and Deep Cover Gecko, Rez is seen sitting in a giant vat of liquid Rez. Quotes The following section is Rez's quotes heard from Gex: Enter the Gecko in the Playstation version (Nintendo 64 version has less quotes because CDs have more data than a cartridge). A majority of them are heard in Channel Z although some quotes can be heard outside the level (When entering a boss channel except Mooshoo Pork, and touching a gate that hasn't been unlocked). The Rez quotes when the player hasn't unlocked any gates or entering a boss channel can still be heard if you activate the "Blabbermouth Gex" cheat. "The wrath of Rez...Is upon you." (Channel Z) "You cannot escape from my empire!!!" (Channel Z) "YOU!!! Will be destroyed!!!" (Channel Z) "Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!" (Rez's Laugh) (Also used when the green gate hasn't been unlocked) "You finally met your match young lizard." (When entering Channel Z) "Prepare to suffer, under my wrath." (Channel Z) "I will destroy you." (Channel Z) "LOSER!!!" (Channel Z) "You want a peace of me?" (Channel Z) "Come and get me." (Channel Z) "Now I have you." (Channel Z) "You will fail worthless lizard." (Channel Z) "Another worthless opponent." (Channel Z) "You cannot hide little reptile." (Channel Z) "You are not worthy." (Channel Z) "You are not what you claim to be!!!" (Channel Z) "Time to die." (Channel Z) "You are ready for a whip in the tail." (Channel Z) "Your quick tongue is no match for me." (Channel Z) "You are tongue-wise, tail-foolish." (Channel Z) "It's time to succumb to my power!!!" (Channel Z) "You now have my full attention." (Channel Z) "I will...CRUSH you!" (Channel Z) "I have you now." (Channel Z) "You are mine!!!" (Channel Z) "Tail whip this." (Channel Z) "Gecko stew, anyone??" (When entering Gilligex Isle) "There is no way to survive inferior one!!!" (Channel Z) "My world is much too difficult, young gecko." "My ultimate creation: Mecharez." (When entering Gexzilla vs. Mecharez) "You'll never stop my creation: Mecharez!!!" (When entering Gexzilla vs. Mecharez) "Mecharez will stop you!" (Touching the blue gate if it hasn't been unlocked) "Just try and defeat Mecharez!" (Touching the blue gate if it hasn't been unlocked) "The Media Dimension wasn't what it once was young Gex." "You'll never leave the Media Dimension." "You'll never escape the Media Dimension." "You'll be trapped in my Media Dimension." "You'll never defeat the evil Mooshoo." (Touching the red gate if it hasn't been unlocked) "Mooshoo Pork cannot be destroyed!" (Touching the red gate if it hasn't been unlocked) "You'll never survive Gilligex Isle." (Touching the first gate if it hasn't been unlocked) "Ha! Ha! Ha! I hope you have an extra kidney!" (When entering Gilligex Isle) "No one can defeat the Tiki Brothers." (Touching the first gate if it hasn't been unlocked) "You cannot get past the Tiki Brothers." (Touching the first gate if it hasn't been unlocked) Theme NOTE: These songs don't work on Internet Explorer *Main *Battle #1 *Battle #2 Trivia *Rez in Gex: Enter the Gecko talks. When entering a Boss Channel except Mooshoo Pork, He says something before Gex enters the channel. He will also talk smack to Gex in Channel Z, when the player makes their way up to Rez's Chamber. In the N64 version there are not that many quotes (CDs have more data than a cartridge) and the player needs to tailwhack the Boss TV channel in order to hear some of Rez's quotes. He also talks at the end. This is the only game where he talks. Despite this he does have a line of dialogue of a sort in the first game; in the opening he said what sounded like "You are mine!" *Like Mecharez, Mooshoo Pork, and the Tiki Brothers, Rez's theme changes after a certain amount of hits. However unlike the three of them where their themes get faster (fighting Mecharez and the Tiki Brothers) or get higher in pitch (fighting Mooshoo Pork), Rez's theme gets a whole different arrangement of music. He is currently the only character that has this trait and it can only be heard in the Playstation version of Enter the Gecko. *Throughout the Gex trilogy, Rez's appearances were always different. *In Gex: Enter The Gecko three different pictures of Rez can be seen in the levels. Of course, there is his normal form in the game (seen on the Rezopolis TV and Channel Z TV); there are the pictures used on the stained glass windows in the inner sanctum of Rezopolis (Four Weddings And A Funeral) which can be seen properly on the wall of the disco room in The Spy Who Loved Himself, depicting Rez with mainly green flesh and a multicolour, circular screen on his abdomen with the number 5 on it; finally there is a more robotic looking Rez, with a full metal body and blue glowing eyes and circular screen on the abdomen, seen on the TV screens lining the entrace walls in Channel Z, laughing, and in full in the hanging tapestries on the walls of the boss room in Channel Z. This doesn't include the concept artwork in the bonus ending, which also has a picture of Rez with some differences. *In Gex: Enter The Gecko, it seems Rez likes disco. He has disco rooms in the Four Weddings And A Funeral level and in the bonus level The Spy Who Loved Himself there is a room that, when a lever is pulled, disco lights come down from the ceiling. *In Gex 3, Rez's Lair (Rezopolis) didn't appear and there was only one Rez level, Channel Z: RezRaker. *Currently, Rez is the only character whose status is not known completely. *Rez is similiar to Bowser from the Mario series. His size changes, his army is big, and he has an arch - nemesis in this case Gex. *Rez is famous for his laugh. *Rez's actor (voice provider) is Bruce Robertson. *In Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko the theme that plays when the player fights Rez is the boss theme that's shared with the Brain of Oz and Rock Hard, thus he does not have a different boss theme of his own. *Interestingly in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, when the player goes to the Army Channel Bonus Level to destroy the Reztanks, Rez's design is the same design as it was in Gex: Enter the Gecko. *There is a glitch in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko in which Rez can't damage Gex at all. In order for this to happen the player needs to simply stand on the edge to the pathway to the Slimefly TV. However if Rez has 1 HP left he will fire missiles no matter where the player is. *In the first and third games, despite Rez being the main villain, Gex never uses his tail against him. For the first battle, he shoots electricity at him, and in the third, he destroys him by spitting acid flies at him. The only other bosses Gex never uses his tail against are Sun Snake (in the first game, whom he can't even attack), Mooshoo Pork (in Enter the Gecko, whom he shocks with his own electrical generator) and Brain of Oz (in Deep Cover Gecko, whom he shoots with a cannon). However, Gex can tail whip Rez into the electricity during the first phase of his battle in Enter the Gecko, though he can alternately trick him into flying into it. *When defeated in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko, Rez seems to fall into the main reactor of his space station. Not only is this similar to Emperor Palpatine's death in Star Wars, but the station's main reactor resembles that of the Death Star as well. References Category:Characters Category:Bosses